The Arms That Make Her Feel Safe
by WillAnyOneKnowYouLikeMe
Summary: The missing scene in "Fallen Angel" warning contains Femslash, and dark contents.


**Authors note: I got this idea while watching tonight's episode Fallen Angel. The missing scene in Kate's office after she answered her cell phone. **

**i do not own these characters, nor do I own the song. The song lyric is italics and the song is I Only Wanna Be With You by the legendary Dusty Springfield. I hope you enjoy and I will be updating my other Body Of Proof Story shortly.**

Kate had never been so scared in her life, everything has turned upside down in less than 24 hours. She ended up in bed with Sergei, a handsome tall man with such a sexy accent. But now after finding the bloody shirt in his closet she couldn't believe that the man she went to bed with more than once now might be the killer of that poor young girl on the table downstairs.

Sergei had just left her office after he came to bring her cell phone back, since she left it in his hotel room. She told him that she would meet him in his hotel room in an hour, but Kate didn't know what to do, she was so scared, she hasn't been this scared since she got infected with that deadly virus.

Kate was taken out of her thoughts by the sound of her phone ringing "Megan Hunt" the phone said.

"Oh my god Megan, I've never been so happy to hear your voice." Kate said into the phone when she answered it.

Megan could hear the emotion in Kate's voice, and she knew she had been crying or near tears. "Kate, what's wrong? Where are you?" Megan asked her

"I'm in my office, please can you come here? I need someone to talk to." Kate asked her nicely thinking Megan would turn her down.

"I'll be right there, I'm right outside" Megan told her the sexy blonde doctor and hung up.

Megan walked quickly to Kate's office, when she entered she saw Kate sitting at her desk looking out the window slightly. Kate looked so emotional drained and to Megan she never seen Kate look so beautiful. Megan knew they were the only ones in the building except for the security guard but she shut the doctor's office softly and walked over to Kate.

"Thank you Megan for coming" Kate told her no louder than a whisper.

Megan looked into Kate's eyes and the normally radiant blue eyes that looked back at her where now bloodshot and glazed over. "There is no other place I would want to be." Megan told her while she grabbed Kate's hand but then decided to wrap her in a hug instead.

Kate was taken aback by the hug it wasn't like Megan to show affection but she hugged her back tightly, and god did Megan's arms feel so good and for once in Kate's life she felt so safe. Megan and Kate stayed like this for a while breathing in each others scent, and just loving the feel of each other.

"Kate what happened?" Megan asked her when she pulled away from the hug but leaving her arms locked around Kate's waist. Kate pulled Megan over to the couch in her office and told her everything. Kate started to tear up when she asked Megan how she could of been so stupid.

Megan was shocked by Kate's words she had to know she wasn't stupid and she was going to tell her that. "Kate honey no you are not stupid and I never want to ever hear you say that about yourself ever again. You are the smartest, sharpest, extraordinary, beautiful woman I know." Megan told her as she watched a smile form on Kate's face.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Kate asked her shyly.

"Oh my god Dr. Murphy you are kidding me right? You have to know you are gorgeous my friend. Anyone would be so lucky to be with you." Megan told Kate as she moved closer to her on the couch and reached up with her hand to move to lock of hair that was resting on Kate's cheek behind her ear.

Kate grabbed Megan's wrist and whispered against it "show me?" While she placed a light kiss on the inside of Megan's wrist.

Megan looked at Kate and said "what?" Making sure she heard Kate correctly.

"I said show me" Kate whispered as she moved even closer to Megan and pulled her in for a kiss. When their tips touched they both felt the energy just flowing between them. Megan moved her hand over Kate's check to the back of her scalp to pull her in closer and deeper into the kiss. Kate grabbed on to Megan's hips and traced her tongue over lips begging for entrance, which Megan quickly granted while they both moaned loudly when their tongues met for the first time.

As their kiss deepened even more, Kate pulled Megan on top of her so she was straddling her lap. Kate broke the kiss for much-needed air but quickly began kissing Megan's jaw line and neck, up to her ear. "You have no idea how long I wanted to do that". Kate whispered in it before Megan bought her in for another steaming kiss.

"Then why didn't you?" Megan asked breathlessly against Kate's lips.

"I thought you would have rejected me and still will" Kate told quietly.

Megan kissed Kate one more time before telling her. "I could never reject you Kate, it's been you it's always been you who I wanted and still want. I've never been so attracted to someone and so turned on by just a look by someone then how you make me feel. I need you Kate, I always have."

Kate was so stunned by Megan's words she had tears she never knew this wonderful amazing sometimes stubborn woman would want her too."Thank you for finally catching up!" Kate said with a smile before kissing her again.

Megan began to pull Kate's top of her head while Kate ripped away Megan's. next thing they knew they were both in the panties and bra with Megan lying on her back with Kate on top of her.

"Are you sure? I don't want to rush you?" Kate asked Megan while running her finger lightly up and down Megan's arm.

"I should be asking you the same thing, with everything you've been through?" Megan answered with a smirk.

"I want you Megan, _I never want to let you go, because you started something and ever since we met you had a hold on me. It happens to be true I only wanna be with you_." Kate told her with a smile and a kiss.

Megan kissed her back before telling her "nice way to go Dusty Springfield on me, that should be our song. But what did you say earlier? Oh yes, thanks for finally catching up."

Kate smiled down at her and kissed her again. Megan wrapped hers around her neck and pulled her in closer, they both were moaning and Megan let out a gasp when Kate began kissing down her to her lace covered breasts. She pulled Megan up slightly to unhook her bra and slowly pulled it off her. It was then Kate's turn to gasp as she saw Megan's beautiful perfect breasts just begging to be touched. "God your beautiful Megan so beautiful" Kate told her before leaning down and sucking one of her nipples into her mouth.

"Ugh Kate" Megan gasped out as she felt Kate's warm mouth on her. Megan subconsciously started to thrust up into Kate and Kate let out a giggle "so inpatient" Kate told her while she moved back up to kiss Megan, while she moved her hand slowly down Megan's stomach.

"Oh Kate please, please don't tease." Megan said as she arched her head back, and Kate attacked her neck. Kate began to lower Megan's panties as her own, and she placed her fingers at Megan's entrance feeling how wet she was. "Oh my god baby your drenched." Kate told her as she nibbled on her jaw, once she said the word baby Kate another gush of wetness leave Meagan's body. She was loving every minute of it.

Megan flung her arms tighter around Kate and made her look at her, "please Kate I need you" Megan begged and Kate gave in and pushed two fingers inside her. They both gasped each others name and began to kiss each other feverishly. Megan was clawing at Kate's back, while they both rocked against each other. "Uhh...Kate.. Wait stop." Megan told her in between pants.

Kate stopped immediately not sure on why "what? What's wrong, oh my god Megan did I hurt you?" Kate asked afraid of the answer she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she had hurt Megan.

"God no Kate you didn't hurt me, god you felt amazing. But I just want to feel you, your body against mine." Megan told her with a smile and Kate smiled back with a kiss and moved to get into position so that both their bodies were touching and hitting all the right spots when they moved together. They both moaned in unison when they felt their bodies come together as one and they felt each other wetness and they started to rock together.

Kate and Megan's sweaty bodies were moving feverishly together faster and harder than they ever thought. The room filled of their moans and "oh Megan's" and " oh Kate's" clueless to the world around them or the time.

When Kate didn't show at his hotel room Sergei figured she just lost track of time and decided to go to her office. As he got closer and closer to her office door he heard the moans and groans, but when he heard a woman moan "oh my god yes Kate oh god yes!" He lost control he barged open Dr. Murphy's office door and the scene in front of him only made his rage boil higher. "So this is why your late? Fucking your coworker! You fucking slut!"

"Don't you dare talk to her like that" Megan shouted at him

"I'll do what I please" Sergei shouted back as he moved toward Kate and yanked her by her hair and pulled her off Megan. Kate shirked in pain, Megan moved to hit Sergei and he pushed Megan back knocking her into Kate's desk.

"Hey! Don't touch her" Kate yelled at him

"Shut up you bitch!" Sergei shouted at her and slapped her across the face, "what's the matter my fucking wasn't good enough for you? You needed a woman? Well I'll tell you something Dr. Murphy I can fuck you better than anybody, you'll be lucky you can even move when I'm done with you." Sergei told her through gritted teeth while kicking her repeatedly.

Sergei didn't know he dropped his gun, Megan quickly grabbed it "STEP AWAY FROM HER! OR I WILL SHOOT YOU, YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" Megan shouted at him while she pointed the gun at him.

The security guard was finally in the door way and handcuffed Sergei and left Megan and Kate alone while he called for medical help and Tommy. Megan helped Kate get dressed and wrapped her in a blanket, "you okay?" Megan asked her while hugging her.

"I'm fine since you are here, Megan I know it's early but I love you." Kate to her looking deeply into her eyes.

"Well my my doctor Murphy you move fast, but thank god because I love you too." Megan told her and gave her a passionate kiss.


End file.
